The Affects Of Crack
by livvykitty
Summary: Never let Romano near Netherlands. Ever. Crud hits the ceiling when he gets back. Waring: HIGH ROMANO!


**A/n: Hello~! I have this cracky oneshot~! YAY~! REJOICE OF THE RANDOMNESS~!**

**Disclaimer: What is this 'Hetalia' you speak of? It's probably in my private jet! ;)**

* * *

><p>Italy was very surprised to see Romano sniffing some white stuff. Very surprised indeed. Romano turned to look at him.<p>

"GO AWAY, BASTARD!" He screamed.

Italy slammed the door out of fear and went back to his pasta. "VE~!"

Then from out of no where, Romano ran in the room, grinning ear to ear. "HUGGLE, FRATELLO~!" He tackled poor frightened Italy hugging him tightly.

"V-ve?"

"You sound funny! Ve~! That's a silly sound! Ve~! Ve! Ve! Why do you always say Ve?" Romano asked. Italy turned to his brother.

"Romano, are you okay…?" Italy asked. Romano's eyes were bloodshot and his grin was crooked.

"Aw~! Of course I am~! I LOVE YOU SOOO~ MUCH FRATELLO~! I just came back from Netherlands's house! He gave me some white stuff and it's nice, fratello~!" Romano squeezed Italy tighter.

"GERMAMY!" Italy screamed into the phone. "CALL A WORLD MEETING AT MY HOUSE! THIS IS SERIOUS! IT'S ROMANO!"

"Ja, Italy I'll- Wait, what?" Germany asked, but Italy had already hung up.

_**THREE HOUR TIME SKIP~!**_

Italy was in the corner, rocking back and forth.

"… Italy?" Germany asked, shocked.

"… -sniff- Fratello is acting weird! He won't stop attacking me with hugs! He says he loves everything and he ran laps around the room! Ve, GERMANY HELP!"

"LE GASP! GERMANY!" Romano then tackle hugged Germany to the ground. The other nations were shocked.

"What the bloody hell happened?" England asked.

"Netherlands gave me white stuff~! It feels nice, Iggy~!" Romano clapped his hands. He gasped. "THERE'S A MINTY LOOKING FLYING BUNNY BY ENGLAND'S HEAD!"

"I… Don't know what he's talking about." Netherlands shifted his eyes.

"Brother!" Belgium glared at him.

"Fine… I gave him some Crack that's fortified to last five hours."

"DUDE! Un cool!" America glared. Netherlands wanted to turn invisible like… um… What's his name…

"… Romano-san…" Japan sighed.

"Yeah, Vocaloid?" Romano grinned. Japan produced a piece of paper with 'Please turn over' written on both sides.

"This is a new toy I invented." Japan said. Romano snatched and amused himself by turning the paper over and over, giggling madly.

"It's like magic!" Romano said giddily. Everyone stared at Japan.

"How did you know what to do?" Switzerland asked.

"Well, before the Opium Wars, England and China would always end up at my house while high." Said nations' eyes averted. "So, I did this to amuse them. It amused England much longer than China, though."

"Probably because of his blondeness!" Prussia exclaimed.

"Just because I'm blonde, it doesn't mean I'm dumb or easily amused!" England said. "Blondes aren't like that!"

"Whoa dude! This IS like magic!" America was turning the paper over and over with Romano laughing and cheering him on.

"… I stand corrected."

There was an awkward silence. It was broken by Romano.

"THE APOCKYLYPSE IS NIIIIIIGH~!"

"Did he just say 'aPOCKYlypse'?" China stared in disbelief.

"I have an idea, what is we, like, all made out?" Poland asked. There was an awkward pause. "Well, FINE!"

"Italy, we need to find the Banana King!" Romano said.

"Ve~?"

"He's been selling candy on OUR street!" Romano exclaimed.

"Crap, now he's quoting Charlie Teh Unicorn 2!" America's eyes widened. Everyone stared at him. "What? It's funny." Romano yawned at that point and started bouncing around a little less.

"Romano, count backwards from 61." Japan said.

"Okay~. 61. 60. 59. 58… Um… 57… 50… 6…" Romano rubbed his eyes and curled up on the floor, falling asleep. America curled up by England and fell asleep too, a little bag of green leaves falling out of his pocket. England carried America, who was surprisingly light and cuddly, away. The nations dispersed and swore never to talk of this. Ever.

Russia had just watched all that transpired, smiling and holding his sunflower. He smiled and left too.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Review! I hope enjoyed High! Romano!**


End file.
